War and Death/Capítulo 7
center thumb|center|335px What is going to happen Archivo:WAD_-_What is going to happen.ogg Ver toda la banda sonora El calor que siente la Mienfoo en su mejilla la hace despertar. Abre los ojos, y lo primero que ve es una llama a unos centímetros de su cara, lo que le hace sobresaltarse. Entra en consciencia, se ha quedado dormida sentada en la vieja silla de madera en frente al escritorio sobre el que su cabeza descansaba segundos antes. El calor de la lámpara que había quedado encendida durante la noche prendió fuego en la hoja de papel en la que se disponía a trazar sus planos. Por suerte, sólo hay una pequeña llama. May se levanta y corre como puede hacia el baño, todavía presa del sueño. Llena un vaso con agua y lo arroja sobre la mesa, lavándose la cara con lo que le sobra para despertar. Mira el papel, sus dibujos están chamuscados y la hoja se disuelve por el agua. De todas formas, no había conseguido nada interesante. ¿Qué hora sería? El reloj del pasillo marca las 10:20am. Archivo:Cara de Mienfoo.png ¿Axel? Al comprobar la ausencia de su hermano, no tarda en adivinar su paradero. Empieza el camino hasta la casa que tienen por refugio y comprueba que el paisaje está nevado. Esto le dibuja una sonrisa involuntaria en la cara. Al llegar, sorprende a los dos chicos hechos ovillos frente a las brasas de la chimenea que ya se están apagando. Archivo:Cara de Mienfoo.png ¡Vamos, arriba, son las diez y media ya! –Exclama golpeando la mesa con su puño. Archivo:Cara de Helioptile.pngArchivo:Cara de Umbreon.png –Se levantan sobresaltados. Archivo:Cara de Mienfoo.png Parecíais dos bebés Espurr durmiendo. –Vacila riendo. Archivo:Cara de Helioptile.png ¡Mira! Está todo cubierto de nieve. –Se acerca emocionado a la pequeña ventana. Archivo:Cara de Mienfoo.png Ya lo he visto, está precioso. Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png Además, nos ayudará a camuflarnos si salimos para alguna misión –Señala entusiasmado. Esta idea en la que no habían reparado los demás parece entusiasmarlos a todos de repente. Archivo:Cara de Helioptile.png Es verdad. Deberíamos organizar una excursión al bosque, así podríamos conseguir la suficiente madera. Archivo:Cara de Mienfoo.png ¡Sí! Podremos trabajar con la tranquilidad de no ser descubiertos. Pasaron lo que les quedaba de mañana planeando la salida. Establecieron una ruta ayudándose de unos prismáticos mirando por la ventana, para llegar hasta el bosque sin ser descubiertos. Allí, estando a las afueras de la ciudad y bajo el camuflaje de la nieve, nadie los descubriría y podrían hacer hasta ruido. Tienen pensado dejar la balsa (o lo que consigan hacer con la madera) escondida en el bosque, y el día de la huída de Edherna, pasar por allí y llevarla hasta el muelle. Son las 2:00 del mediodía, y ya lo tienen todo listo. Han comido con las reservas que tienen en la casa y ahora van a salir hacia el bosque. Archivo:Cara de Mienfoo.png No me estoy orientando muy bien. ¿Falta mucho? Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png No, estamos en el último túnel subterráneo. Es más, esa salida debería introducirnos ya en el… El Umbreon se asoma al hueco por el que entra luz en el túnel y comprueba la veracidad de sus palabras. Después de él, sus dos compañeros salen al exterior. Pasan unos segundos contemplando el paisaje, todo parece haberse cubierto con una luminosa sábana blanca que lo refleja todo de ese color. Todo está completamente distinto a como estaba dos días atrás. Billy y May están sumergidos en la nieve casi hasta las rodillas, sólo las ágiles y ligeras patas de Axel consiguen mantenerlo en la superficie. Rainy night Archivo:WAD_-_Rainy_night.ogg Ver toda la banda sonora Archivo:Cara de Helioptile.png ¡Hey, mirad eso! –Rompe el silencio señalando una vieja casucha abandonada a pocos metros de ellos. Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png –Se acerca – Wow. ¿Cuándo la habrán construido? Parece realmente antigua. No se parece a ninguna de las casas actuales de Edherna, ni si quiera a las más viejas. Archivo:Cara de Mienfoo.png Seguramente fuera algún refugio de leñadores. Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png ¿Escucháis eso? –El joven cambió su expresión y sintió cómo se erizaba el pelo de su espalda. Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png Venid, acercaros. Los otros dos se reunieron con Axel y aguzaron el oído. Los tres estuvieron de acuerdo en escuchar llantos de un bebé o niño procedentes del interior. Archivo:Cara de Mienfoo.png A lo mejor deberíamos entrar. Seguramente hayan abandonado a ese niño y esté solo y en peligro. Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png May, piensa en lo que dices. Podría ser peligroso, y creo que estáis de acuerdo con migo en que no nos hacen falta más problemas. Archivo:Cara de Helioptile.png Estás loca, ni se te ocurra entrar. Axel tiene razón –Opina asustado. Archivo:Cara de Mienfoo.png Vamos, y tú eras el que decías que me afectaban las historias de terror de la abuela. Si tan escéptico eres, ¿qué iba a haber ahí si no un bebé? Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png Bueno, a lo mejor... necesita ayuda. Archivo:Cara de Mienfoo.png Y pensé que te gustaba resolver misterios. Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png Y me gusta. Me considero una persona curiosa. Archivo:Cara de Mienfoo.png Pues eso. Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png No vas a ceder, ¿verdad? Archivo:Cara de Mienfoo.png No. Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png Está bien… vamos. Axel entra seguido de su hermana. Archivo:Cara de Helioptile.png Esperad, no es buena idea… –Sin ser escuchado, Billy piensa si pasará menos miedo ahí fuera él solo o acompañando a sus amigos. Después de un solo segundo para pensarlo, entra también. El interior de la casa se basa en una sala cuadrada y con todo su pasado color casi desvanecido por completo. Hay una vieja butaca y un sofá ambos de cuero beige, rotos por todos lados y visiblemente maltratados por el paso de muchos años. También hay algunos cuadros en las paredes. Casi todos representan escenas de Pokémon del bosque o de caza. Hay un gran boquete en una de las paredes que introduce piedras y trozos de ladrillo en una esquina de la casa. Ahora pueden escuchar con fuerza los lloros. Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png No parece que haya nada ni nadie. Pero busquemos al niño, de todas formas. Entre todos echan un vistazo por la vivienda, aunque en el fondo cada uno de ellos reza por no encontrarse con nada, sobre todo el asustado Helioptile. Después de unos minutos buscando… Archivo:Cara de Mienfoo.png Nada. Aquí no parece haber nada –Suspira consciente de que el llanto se sigue escuchando, incluso más fuerte que antes. Archivo:Cara de Helioptile.png Deberíamos irnos… Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png O no, mirad –Señala unas escaleras que se ocultan al fondo, en las que ninguno había reparado y ascienden hacia una segunda planta. Archivo:Cara de Helioptile.png ¿En serio piensas…? Archivo:Cara de Mienfoo.png Vamos. Suben en fila, las escaleras de madera crujen a cada paso que dan. Saben que sería mejor subir de uno en uno, pero ninguno se atreve a proponerlo. Al llegar, se sorprenden a ver una segunda planta que hace que la casa parezca bastante más grande de lo que se veía desde fuera. Hay un largo y ancho pasillo. En el medio y en frente a ellos hay una puerta, y los dos extremos acaban cada uno en una puerta. Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png … Yo lo veo claro, ¿no? May asiente con la cabeza sin pestañear y Billy traga saliva. Sabe que cualquier cosa que diga será ignorada. Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png Me pido la derecha. Los tres se separan después de desearse buena suerte. May se encamina hacia el pasillo izquierdo, Billy a la puerta central y Axel a la de la derecha. Billy no abre su puerta hasta que los otros dos llegan a las suyas. † Cuando May abre la puerta que cierra el pasillo izquierdo, descubre una sala iluminada debido a un pequeño agujero en el techo, por el que llega a filtrarse un rayo de sol. En lo que primero se fija es en los numerosos juguetes de madera o hechos a mano, que con el paso de los años y el deterioro han adquirido un aspecto ciertamente terrorífico. Esto y las señales de pintura en la pared de un color cian infantil la llevan a deducir que se trató, en su tiempo, de la habitación de un niño. La recorre un escalofrío cuando relaciona esta idea con los lloros inquietantes que se siguen escuchando de fondo en toda la casa. El cuarto es sencillo y sólo tiene una cuna, una lámpara colgante y múltiples estantes poblados de los diabólicos juguetes. Después de comprobar que no había nada más interesante en aquel sitio, se fija en una foto enmarcada sobre la mesilla de al lado de la cuna. La imagen no se ve clara, pues es antigua, pero se distingue un fondo de un bosque muy oscuro y una figura blanca que a la chica le recuerda a una bruja, alzando sus “brazos” o lo que tuviese ese ser por extremidades superiores, y creando un halo de luz de un color indefinido. Archivo:Cara de Mienfoo.png Un cuadro poco apropiado para la habitación de un niño pequeño… –Piensa en silencio. † Axel encuentra un interruptor justo al lado de la puerta que él mismo se había asignado. Todavía funciona, e ilumina una sala pequeña y en la que apenas queda espacio, pues está repleta de… relojes. Todo tipo de ellos, Cientos de pared de diferentes formas y tamaños, otros con formas rebuscadas que se sostienen sobre pequeños muebles, despertadores… y uno con un péndulo, con la forma y tamaño de un armario. Intuye por una pequeña puerta en la parte alta que se trata de un reloj de cuco. Pero pronto repara en que no se trata de relojes comunes. Todos y cada uno de ellos tienen una sola aguja. Además, giran a una velocidad anormal, eso sí, sincronizados. Y no tienen ninguna marca. Esos relojes no miden el tiempo. A Axel le parece dejar de escuchar los llantos en aquella habitación donde sólo se oye el inquietante “tictac” acelerado de los miles de relojes que parece haber. Cuando todos ellos llegan al punto muerto, a la posición donde debería estar el número 12 y marcar la hora en punto en un reloj corriente, se detienen y salta el pájaro del gran reloj de cuco. Además de esto, el lugar donde se columpiaba el péndulo se abre como una puerta. Axel se asoma, da al exterior, a una especie de mini-terraza de la que descienden unas escaleras metálicas hacia el bosque. El Umbreon atraviesa la puerta, por pura curiosidad. Sigue leyendo Categoría:Capítulos Categoría:War and Death Categoría:Capítulos de WaD